blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ark Wing
Ark Wing is the brother of Gale Wing XIV and is an unknown person to everyone, except for Gale XIV. He is the wielder of the Aggressor Weapon called "Heavenly Flame: Stranger". Information Ark was born shortly before the First War of Ars Magus along with his brothers, Gale, Ika, and Kata. The fourth and last child in the family, Ark grew up with love and admiration towards his siblings, especially Ika and Kata, who participated in the First War. Around the time, Gale's birthright, the Bracelet of Time, came to him, and he ended up becoming an observer. He decided to take Ark with him, and they started spacing out throughout time. However, that ended when Gale XIV became the observer of their world, leaving Ark to live during the aftermath of the Second War of Ars Magus. Ark himself did not mind, as he started exploring the world as a wanderer. During his wandering, he ended up finding an abandoned sword, which he examined. Unknown to him, the sword held a demonic spirit deep within its core, which took him over mentally. The spirit, calling itself The Soul, became the owner of Ark's body and used it to wander the world, killing and slaughtering as many innocent people as possible. It was because the Soul had an unwavering blood-lust, which couldn't be satisfied. The Soul retained most, if not all, of Ark's memories, and decided to kill off the only remaining family member of his around, Gale XIV, in order to keep going on its bloody path. Almost due to instinct, the Soul ended up in Kagutsuchi, ready to both slaughter the population and Gale. Calamity Reborn - /The Path/ Ark was still conscious during the events after he was taken over, and ended up horrified by the acts this clearly evil and vile monster was doing with his body. By the time the Soul reached Kagutsuchi, Ark attempted to break out of the control of the monster, but he just didn't have the strength. Meanwhile, outside of his mind, the Soul killed as it pleased until Gale Wing XXXth's invasion of the city. Using the confusion to its advantage, it ended up meeting with its target, Gale XIV. The two fought for a time before the invasion became too severe for Gale XIV to just idly let it go by. Gale XIV escaped, leaving the Soul angered to the point of just mutilating the soldiers of Gale XXXth to cool down. By the time it had fought the many others which were fighting against the invasion, the Soul had forced Ark's body to tire out, eventually just losing to whoever it tried to murder. The Soul didn't realize this simply because it only had control in a spiritual sense, and couldn't feel any fatigue or pain during its many battles. However, Ark, who was still trapped mentally, could feel every single cut, bruise, scrape, and many more, which weakened him even more. After the invasion had been foiled, the Soul was left to just hide and wait for Gale XIV to appear. It ended up paying off as it saw Gale XIV try to take a strange being with him. The Soul attacked, but Ark's body was still too broken and weak to keep with the Soul's intended movements. Gale XIV won because of that and left the being to lay unconscious in the ruined streets. The Soul, weakened and trying to maintain control, has lost enough grip over both itself and Ark's body that Ark, with the same appearance as the Soul in this mental projection, can appear and rant at it. The two begin to fight, Ark seeing this as his chance to finally escape its grasp. However, the Soul prevails and lets Ark slink back into the background. The Soul decides to wait it out, until the moment its body can be reawakened again. Intertwined Fate - /Hell's Fire/ By the time the Soul awoke from unconsciousness, it was the next day, and he had been carried out to an emergency medical center. It was thought to be one of the many injured during the Ikari Armory's assault on the city, so he was patched up and kept on a bed. The Soul decided to get up from the bed and equip everything back onto himself, along with taking HF: Stranger with him. One of the medics which were running the station tried to stop him from leaving, but the Soul just slaughtered him with the sword. The rest were scared at first, then tried to put down their violent patient. They died too. The Soul left their bodies behind as he traveled out of the station and back into the ruined city. However, he's still weary from the constant abuse of his body, so he has to drag himself around. The Soul ends up being attacked by NOL personnel because of the dead medics he left behind, but he easily mangles them. The commander of their group, Forte, attacks the Soul and ends up winning against it. The Soul ran off, hating the idea of being caged by someone else. It can't operate with his body in the shape it's in, so it plans to just steal medical Ars so that it can continue its personal rampage. It contemplates just taking over another body—it's fully capable of leaving Ark to die of his injuries for another more healthy body—but the Bracelet of Time Ark's body has is too much to pass up. Then it has to be reminded of the fact that it had little to no control over the Bracelet itself, only able to call upon wireline to hold something in place and act as a watch. If it had the same control Ark would naturally have, it could just heal itself with no cost or effort. He tried to call upon it to heal, but nothing happened, leaving the Soul to just limp to where it suspects aid to be located. Using Stranger as a crutch, it manages to reach the NOL branch of the city and head inside, finding the medical supplies in a nice, neat corner. It starts taking boxes of the stuff before it feels something watching it. Continuum Error - /Heaven's Water/ Chrono Distortion - /Eye of Murder/ Aftermath Personality Appearance Powers and Abilities Due to being a part of the Wing family, some semblance of the Bracelet of Time can be used by him. However, Ark's bracelet is weak compared to the bracelets of his brother and his father, who inherited the full power of the tool. Musical Themes *'The Massacre' - Ark's Theme **'~Inside the MANIA~' - Lyrical Version Stages *'The Void -Unknown- '- A place where no one, but the bearer of time can enter. *'Brotherly Love -Kagutsuchi- '- Two siblings, one will survive after the other dies. Title Other Appearances EvoBlaze Trivia Navigation Category:Neutral Category:C-tier Character Category:Independent